<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respite by Skyko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858205">Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyko/pseuds/Skyko'>Skyko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Oneshot, Regretful Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, and write angst LOL, i really enjoy dreams character in the smp, its not realistic canonically but i like to dream :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyko/pseuds/Skyko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream doesn't know how to feel about visions like this one. Everyone is happy but he can’t stop that sense of longing, to be one of the people in that picture perfect family… but he knows he can’t. </p><p>He’s done too many bad things. He’s a monster. He doesn’t deserve-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from the song "Respite" by Toby Fox from the Undertale OST</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watches as the image ripples with the touch of his hand <em>(he tries not to imagine the blood that stains his bones and the scars that bore into his flesh)</em>. The scene reflects in the glaze of his dull green eyes, like a memory haunting his conscience until it got what it wants. What it wants, he doesn't know, but he has a feeling it cant be anything good. It isn't always the same scene. Sometimes, he can see the blank eyes of his friends, and blood splattered on the sleeve of their clothing, and the tarnished weapons that lay still in time after their owner is gone.</p><p>But today, he sees one of the better timelines.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo has a brilliant smile, carefree of the countless wars that ravages his <em>(our)</em> smp. Tommy is yelling, with less sunken eyes and the energy that had dimmed after the first independence war. Wilbur is sitting on the roots of a huge wisteria tree, strumming his guitar and singing a melody that Dream can’t hear. Techno is in a deep discussion with Phil, but from the chuckling of the latter, he reckons its about something stupid. Like leaves. Or something.</p><p>George is napping under a gazebo in the meadow surrounded by flowers and mushrooms and plants of all kinds <em>(George had always loved mushrooms, Dream remembers)</em>. Sapnap is chatting vividly with Karl and Quackity <em>(“Dream doesn’t care about us, George!”)</em>, and it feels like something out of a fairytale as the bees swam circles around Karl’s messily-made flower crown and the trees bend down to listen in to their conversation.</p><p>Bad and Skeppy are in the corner, talking idly, with laughter in the air as Bad yells and gestures exaggeratedly at something Skeppy says as he breaks out into cackling laughter.</p><p>Niki, Puffy, Eret, Punz, Purpled, Ponk, Callahan-</p><p> </p><p><em>“They’re all happy,”</em> Dream whispers. <em>“They don’t need me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Dream doesn't know how to feel about visions like this one. Everyone is happy but he can’t stop that sense of longing, to be one of the people in that picture perfect family… but he knows he can’t.</p><p>He’s done too many bad things. He’s a monster. He doesn’t <em>deserve</em>-</p><p> </p><p><em>“Please,”</em> a tear slips down his face and he pulls off his mask and reaches into the pool of an alternate universe he can never have.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t deserve to have a happy ending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed :D<br/>i would love some feedback/constructive criticism if you have any because im always aiming to improve at writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>